1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the process of cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR), and more particularly to a device which aids in the performance of CPR.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, hereinafter ref erred to as "CPR", has become a standard first aid technique to attempt revival of at person who has suffered cardiac arrest. In CPR, the heels of both hands are placed one over the other, so as to periodically apply a force to the chest between the middle and lower third of the sternum. The force is applied about 60 to 80 times per minute. Ordinarily, the force required is considerable, on the order of 80 pounds, so that the chest may be pushed vertically downward 1.5 to 2 inches. A problem that can arise from this amount of force can include broken ribs, a lacerated liver, or other internal organ damage that itself can be lethal to the patient.
In the event cardiac arrest continues or cardiac rhythm is life-threatening defibrillation has become a standard technique of correction. In defibrillation, an electrical stimulation is provided to the chest which shocks the heart muscle, and thereby causes the heart to begin beating in its normal manner.
Another serious problem associated with cardiac arrest is that the patient may cease breathing. In the art it is the established practice to establish an airway in the patient, then administer mouth-to-mouth ventilation. A problem arises when ventilation must accompany CPR.
What is needed in the art is a way in which to perform CPR without need to exert forces of such magnitude that the patient may be injured, and further in which to perform defibrillation, as well as to perform ventilation.